Neji's Secret to Perfect Hair
by InfinitePossiblities
Summary: A lazy saturday and an untold secret, join the Naruto crew as they search to find how Neji keeps his hair so soft and silky, and unearth some other secrets along the way.


O

**O.K. this is sort of an episode 101 spoof and some just crazy thoughts of mine and I needed something to do in science class.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Don't you want to know," Naruto asked the small group of genin, which consisted of Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata.

"Know what?" answered Kiba.

"The secret of how Neji keeps his hair so soft and silky," answered Naruto, maintaining his serious face.

After this Shikamaru would have gotten up and left except for the fact Choji had a death grip on his arm. Shikamaru tugged, trying to get away, but failed miserably.

"Stay," whispered Choji, "I know you don't care about soft and silky hair, but this could be fun."

"O.K.," announced Naruto, "First we need a plan, suggestions anyone."

Everyone turned to stare at Shikamaru.

"Why me," he groaned.

"I-I know what w-we c-could d-d-do," stammered Hinata.

"What," asked Naruto curiously?

"W-We could find his s-secret diary h-he writes in e-every n-night," she managed to stammer.

"He has a _diary_!" exclaimed Kiba.

"He does," answered Hinata.

"Wow, I never thought of him as that sort of guy," said Choji.

"Hinata, can you get us in to his room so we can search it?" questioned Naruto.

"I-I think so," muttered Hinata.

After they had traveled half way to the Hyuga Compound they ran into Lee doing push-ups in the middle of the street.

"HEY GUYS, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" shouted Lee, even though they were 10 feet away.

Naruto, used to this answered, "We are going to investigate how Neji keeps his hair so soft and silky."

Lee sat there for a moment then called out, "I have youthfully decided that I will join you in this youthful quest to restore youthfulness to your unyouthful hair."

"My hair is just fine," muttered Kiba.

After his speech Lee began to march down the street like he was leading a marching band. After several minutes of this annoying behavior Shikamaru yelled out, "Hey Lee, we are trying to be inconspicuous.

"Really," answered Lee as he pulled a trench coat from mid air and donned it and a fake mustache appeared on his upper lip.

Shikamaru groaned, why did Lee have to be so troublesome sometimes. Like that time he had worn a bright yellow hat on a stealth mission and refused to take it off until Shikamaru proved his youthfulness by dancing the souja boy. How this was youthfulness he did not know, what he did know was that had been the most embarrassing moment in his entire life.

Everyone but Lee sighed in relief as the Hyuga Compound came into view. Lee had gotten annoying, he had to look at every muddy foot print and looking down every alley way, and when he thought something was a clue he would shout, "A clue Watson, a clue."

Then everyone would ignore him accept for the occasional "we aren't looking for clues, Sherlock Homes."

Hinata let them in a side door into a small garden on the side of the house, "Y-You guys wait here, i-if Neji isn't home I'll signal you from that window," she said, pointing.

Everyone was relived when Hinata signaled them from the window because Lee had been humming the mission impossible theme to himself the whole time and that got more the annoying after a while. Kiba got almost to the point of hitting him in the head.

When they finally entered Neji's room they found a plain room, with almost no mess. Lee bent to the floor with his magnifying glass, muttering to himself, "clues, we need clues as everyone else searched.

"Guess what," announced Choji, "We don't need clues, it is right here sitting on the table.

Everyone groaned, as they had all searched the room no one had thought it would be in a place that obvious. They all gathered around Choji as he began to open the book. (Insert dramatic pause here.) He opened it to find a page with a detailed drawing of Ten-ten under which was written, The Ten-ten Chronicles.

"The Ten-ten chronicles," wondered Choji as he turned to the next page and the next to see they were all filled with information about Ten-ten.

"Scary," whispered Shikamaru as page by page flashed by, "looks like Ten-ten has a stalker."

Akamaru barked, breaking their trance.

"What is it boy," asked Kiba as he leaned against the wall. Suddenly the wall began to slide open and Kiba barely had time to jump out of the way.

As they all peered curiously into the secret compartment, Halleluiah began playing in the background.

"Is it just me or is music playing?" asked Naruto.

"It is from the tape recorder idiot," answered Shikamaru pointing at the top of the wall.

Suddenly a kunai flew and hit the recorder dead center; everyone looked at Lee, "What?" he said, "It was unyouthful music."

By then the door were completely open and they looked in to see … (another dramatic pause) a vanity and huge mirror backlit so the whole assemble seemed to glow in the dark compartment. Naruto reached out cautiously toward one of the drawers, not sure what to expect, and opened a drawer and was surprised to see it jam-packed with hair care supplies.

"So that is his secret!" exclaimed Naruto, glad to have solved it.

"No, that can't be it," interrupted Shikamaru, "Ino has the same thing in her bedroom but her hair isn't as soft and silky as Neji's!"

They all stared at Shikamaru wondering how he knew whose hair was the softest and how he knew what Ino had in her bedroom.

"Hey," said Choji, "Why don't we just ask Neji what his secret is?"

"I don't know," answered Kiba.

"Then lets do it," shouted Lee as they all raced out the door only to be stopped by Neji who was standing in the hallway, trying to figure out why so many people had been in his room.

Lee, not wasting a (youthful) second, blurted out, "What is the secret to your soft and silky hair!"

"You want to know that," asked Neji, not sure if he had heard right.

They all nodded their heads apprehensively, not sure what to expect.

"Oh, that is simple," Neji said, "My secret is…( Yet another dramatic pause) Rinse and Repeat, genius right."

All the genin groaned (except Neji, obviously) and left, sad that they had worked so hard to find out Rinse and Repeat, but even so, several people that evening could be heard in the shower chanting, rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I know that was completely random, but I hope you enjoyed it and please review!!**


End file.
